En medio del territorio enemigo
by mikaris
Summary: La academia HIVE y la academia Titan eran las mas prestigiosas de todo el area, pero cuando la primera se ve envuelta en un drama que la lleva a la quiebra, la pobre de Nicole no tiene mas remedio que ingresar a la academia rival por culpa de su madre. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a lo que significa estar literalmente en medio del territorio enemigo?


Las ruedas del auto raspaban en pavimento húmedo, sentada en asiento de atrás del auto de mi madre, uno precioso por cierto, miraba las gotas resbalando por la ventana. Ella me contaba alegremente de alguna estupidez de su club de cocina, pero a mi poco me importaba, sabía que el simple hecho de abrir la boca desencadenaría otra de las múltiples charlas que habíamos sostenido ese día sobre mi futuro. Suspire con cansancio haciendo que el vidrio se empañase un poquito, mi madre asusto el espejo retrovisor para observarme

Jinx mi amor, por favor intenta sonreír es tu primer día -susurra con ternura fingida, ella también estaba cansada de discutir-

Mamá no quiero, y no me llames Jinx, al menos déjame quitarme ese apodo

Señorita Nicole Díaz, perdóneme usted -intento burlarse, pero yo ya no estaba escuchando, a lo lejos podía ver el enorme edificio de la academia Titán, suspire otra vez, porque Hive tenía que quebrar, porque tendría que asistir a este escupido internado - ya casi estamos ahí Jinxie

Lo sé mamá -dije mientras miraba mi paraguas de color rosa, mis amigos me lo habían dado al saber que entraría a Titán, después de todo, todos sabíamos cómo terminaría esto

Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar esto mi amor, pero tú sabes que tu padre

Lo sé-dije interrumpiendo su charla- déjame aquí -dije sin estar dispuesta a que su auto llamaste al atención y viese un poco de lo que significaría mi nuevo año escolar

Pero princesa está lloviendo, quedarás empapada -me miro mientras yo apuntaba mi paraguas- aunque tengas eso tus zapatos van a arruinarse -le di una mirada severa y ella detuvo el auto- llámame cuando estés instalada, te quiero

Ver a mi madre marcharse en el auto fue más duro que las veces anteriores, había sitio a internados toda mi vida, pero, sinceramente nunca había entrado directamente a territorio enemigo. Camine por los pasillos, consiguiendo los panfletos de orientación y evitando que alguien me mirase a la cara, no quería ser reconocida, amablemente me había tocado una habitación con una sola compañera, probablemente se mudaría al saber que estaba conmigo. Mientras iba al edificio puede oír los primeros rumores de mi persona intente suprimirlos y correr a mi cuarto, cuando entre me desmorone en la puerta, y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas, intente reparar, y tranquilizarme pero a penas levante la vista vi un par de ojos grises clavados en mí, salto acrobáticamente, y abrazo mi cabeza con un gesto más maternal de los que tubo mi madre en toda mi vida

tranquila, todo está bien -susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo solo quería apartarme, pero su voz tenía un efecto hipnotizante y me quede quieta hasta que ella se separó de mi- no te preocupes aquí estas segura

Disculpa pero, quién eres? -pregunte mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en una de las camas, ella canturreo un poco y se sentó a mi lado, parecía una chica muy activa-

Soy Anya Belladona, pero me dicen Birdy -dijo sonriéndome- y tú eres Nicole Díaz no? Lamento el infierno que debiste pasar para llegar al cuarto espero que no te perdieras

Tu no me odias por ser de Hive? - pregunte atónita mientras ella reía-

Yo pedí que me pusieran contigo, no fue muy difícil porque nadie quería, pero si se quién eres Nicole, y ¿tú sabes quién soy?

Claro, Birdy, la mejor cantante de Titán, quien ganó el concurso de canto de D.C. Sobrina de Bruce Wayne el director y miembro del consejo estudiantil ¿me equívoco?

Estuvo perfecto - dijo la albina con una sonrisa mientras me mirara a con sorpresa- como sabes todo eso

La verdad estabas en la lista de personas a las que más quería evitar -dije con algo de pesar después de todo ella solo había sido amable conmigo desde que la vi por primera vez-

Birdy, resultó ser una chica muy amigable, ella no estaba de acuerdo con la rivalidad de las academias, y por eso jamás había participado en nuestras rencillas, pero como imaginaba que nadie me perdonaría tan fácil decidió cuidarme, y su tío Bruce también se lo había encargado, ordenamos nuestra ropa y nos encantó descubrir que teníamos la misma talla. Cuando ya estábamos terminando venia ser hora de almorzar, como era el primer día no teníamos clases aun. Ella me invito a almorzar pero no quería causarle problemas, aunque acabo por sacarme a la fuerza. Diciendo que me presentaría a sus amigos, lo que yo menos quería, ser sociable, tome aire y tome su mano, al menos Birdy no parecía del tipo de persona que abandona

Cruzamos el enorme campus de pasto, mientras sentís varias miradas, aunque no sabía si iban destinadas a mi o a Birdy, ella era muy popular en la academia y yo estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo. Cuando llegamos vi que habían un montón de tiendas de comida rápida y algunas que casi eran restaurantes, en Hive solo teníamos una horrenda cafetería, que si bien era muy variada no se comparaba con esto. Ella saludo a un grupo con la mano y nos acercamos, ella nunca soltó mi mano y con una sonrisa esplendorosa me dio animo de seguirla.

hola chicos-dijo sonriendo estoy segura que iba a presentarme cuando una chica pelirroja se levantó y se lanzó a abrazarla-

Amiga Birdy estoy muy feliz de verte -canturreaba la chica mientras estrangulaba a la albina-

Yo también me alegro de verte Star pero tengo que presentarles a alguien-dijo mientras levantaba la mano que tenía sujetada a mí, la pelirroja se apartó- ella es Nicole Díaz, es mi compañera de cuarto

Bienvenida -dijo un chico de cabellos negros medios puntiagudos, lo reconocí como al que llamaban Robín, presidente del consejo estudiantil e hijo de Bruce Wayne, por lo demás el primo de Birdy- soy Dick Grayson el presidente del consejo estudiantil, si alguien te molesta solo avísanos -olvide mencionar que tenía una famosa sonrisa y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol- ellos son Víctor y Garfield, también son del equipo de fútbol y te ayudarán si lo necesitas - me apunto a un enorme moreno que me miraba como si fuese comestible, y aun chico alegre que comía solo ensalada-

Gracias lo tendré en mente -respondí mientras nos estábamos y comíamos un poco de pizza-

También puedes contar conmigo amiga Nicole -dijo la pelirroja de antes - y con mi hermana -señalo con un gesto a una peli negra cuyo atuendo estaba casi atentando con las leyes de la moral-

Ella es Kory Anders, no la llamamos Star es capitana del equipo de gimnasia artística -me comento Birdy suavemente- y esa es Blake, su hermana, capitana de las porristas, intenta no hablar con ella no es para nada tolerante

Entendido -susurre mientras sonreía ella tenía la boca llena de pizza- tienes un poco de

Lo siento - exclamo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta- ¿y donde esta Wally?

Ni idea -susurro Dick, Wally era el tercero en mi lista de personas para evitar, captan del equipo de atletismo y miembro del de fútbol también, primo de Birdy y Robín-

Es Tara! -exclamo el chico de la ensalada a quien yo había identificado como Garfield, pero antes de que alguien alcanzase a detenerlo él ya estaba corriendo hacia un par de chicas rubias, que justamente caminaban hacia nosotros

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, las chicas se rieron de Garfield, y una de ellas le hecho una malteada rosada arriba en la cabeza a Garfield, diciendo algo que sonó como "basura" luego me miraron y cerré los ojos hasta que sentí algo frío resbalarse por mi mejilla y la voz de Birdy gritando, antes de que alguien dijera algo me levante y fui directamente al baño. Me mire para ver todo mi cabello negro manchado de rosado sintético, suspire antes. De comenzar a quitarme lo que podía con una servilleta, intentando arreglarlo con un poco de agua, pero no había jabón por ninguna parte, comencé a desesperarme cuando alguien me tendió jabón, a mi lado había una chica de aspecto gótico y cabello de un morado me oscuro.

gracias -susurre mientras intentaba limpiarme

La verdad te queda bien el color - me reí suavemente, había ayudado a quebrar el hielo entre nosotras- soy Rachel, eres Nicole Díaz no?

Como adivinaste - dije sorprendida tan popular era o más bien tan desgraciada-

Muy pocas personas tendrían malteada en la cabeza el primer día, y como nunca te vi pensé que eras tú, eso es todo

Pues una tal Tara -vi cómo se contrarían sus músculos con rabia-

Acorta un consejo y mantente lejos de esa rata traicionera

No es que pensara acercarme a -intente decir cuando otra chica de mechas rojas entro al baño y junto con Rachel se fueron antes de que lograse auricular mi respuesta

Cuando salí del baño me fui directo al cuarto, no me apetecía responder preguntas o toparme con alguien más, cuando entre a la habitación vi que había una nota bajo la puerta, de curiosidad la tome y la abrí, probablemente era alguna declaración de guerra hacia mi persona, me sorprendió encontrar un hermoso poema, era para Birdy y estaba firmado por una gran X en color rojo, la deje donde la encontré y me tire de cabeza sobre la cama. Y cerré los ojos, tome el celular a tientas y mire varios mensajes de WhatsApp. Eran de mi grupo de amigos de Hive, comencé a leerlos emocionada, para descubrir, que la mayoría eran insultos a mi persona, comentarios ofensivos, como se aprovecharon del dinero de mi familia y mi cuerpo femenino, el último mensaje rezaba lo siguiente "será malo no poder aprovecharnos del Jinxie, ya no podremos emborracharla en las siguientes fiestas para XDDDD chicos, esta no es la conversación de los cinco.,,, creen que se dé cuenta, sé que es tonta pero no creo que tanto... Rápido borren los mensajes". Con lágrimas en los ojos, comencé a teclear "eso solo borra sus copias de los mensajes, Niki fuera, para siempre" con rabia lance el celular contra la pared y me quede dormida

Hola, bienvenidos al primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una gran historia, hay varios personajes por aquí. Anya es creación propia, ya que se me ocurrió que sería una buena amiga para Jinx, vendría a ser la discípula de canario negro, de ahí su nombre, siguiendo la línea de Dick y Wally. Si tienen duda o no saben que nombre corresponde a que personaje, les diré en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste, hasta el siguiente


End file.
